Titanic 1997 Movie Wikia
BLU-RAY SCREENCAPS LINK: http://movie-screencaps.com/titanic-1997/1/ In 1996, treasure hunter Brock Lovett and his team explore the wreck of the RMS Titanic, searching for a necklace called the Heart of the Ocean. They believe the necklace is in Caledon Hockley's safe, which they recover. Instead of the diamond, they find a sketch of a nude woman wearing it, dated April 14, 1912, the night the Titanic hit the iceberg. Rose Dawson Calvert learns of the drawing, contacts Lovett, and tells him that she is the woman depicted. She and her granddaughter Elizabeth "Lizzy" Calvert visit Lovett and his team on his salvage ship. When asked if she knows the whereabouts of the necklace, Rose recalls her memories aboard the Titanic, revealing that she is Rose DeWitt Bukater, a passenger believed to have died in the sinking. In 1912, the upper class Rose boards the ship in Southhampton, England with her fiancé Cal, the son of a Pittsburgh steel tycoon, and her mother, Ruth DeWitt Bukater. Cal and Ruth stress the importance of Rose's engagement, because the marriage will solve the Bukaters' financial problems. Distraught by her engagement to Cal and the pressure her mother is putting on her, Rose considers suicide by jumping off the stern of the ship. Before she leaps, a drifter and artist named Jack Dawson intervenes and persuades her not to jump. Jack and Rose develop a tentative friendship. Cal and Ruth forbid that Rose see Jack. She defies them, meets Jack at the bow of the ship, and decides that she prefers him to Cal. They go to Rose's stateroom and she asks Jack to sketch her wearing nothing but the Heart of the Ocean, an engagement present from Cal. Afterwards, the two flee Cal's bodyguard into the ship's cargo hold, where they make love, and then to the ship's forward well deck. There they witness the ship's collision with an iceberg and overhear the ship's officers and designer,Thomas Andrews, discussing its seriousness; Rose tells Jack they should warn her mother and Cal. Cal discovers Jack's drawing and a note in his safe along with the necklace, so he has the Heart of the Ocean slipped into Jack's coat pocket, framing him for stealing it. Jack is arrested, taken down to the Master-at-arms' office and handcuffed to a pipe. Cal puts the necklace in his coat but later gives the coat, and unwittingly the necklace, to Rose. Rose runs away from Cal and her mother (who has boarded a lifeboat) to break Jack free with an axe. Jack and Rose struggle back to the deck where Cal and Jack persuade her to board another lifeboat, Cal claiming that he has made an arrangement that will allow both men to get off safely. After she boards, Cal doublecrosses Jack. Realizing that she cannot leave Jack, Rose reunites with him back on board Titanic. Infuriated, Cal takes a pistol from Lovejoy and chases them into the flooding first-class dining saloon. After running out of ammunition, Cal returns to the boat deck and boards a lifeboat by pretending to look after an abandoned child. As Jack and Rose return to the top deck, the lifeboats have all departed and passengers are falling to their deaths. The two take refuge on the stern as the ship sinks bow-first until they are pulled into the ocean. Jack finds Rose in the water and leads her to a wall panel. He then helps Rose onto the wall panel that will only support one person’s weight. As he hangs onto the panel, he assures her that she will not die there and will instead die an old woman, warm in her bed. Jack eventually dies from hypothermia. When a rescue boat returns to the site of the sinking, Rose blows a whistle taken from the uniform of a nearby deceased officer, and is taken by the RMS Carpathia to New York, where she gives her name as Rose Dawson. Hidden, she avoids Cal for the last time on Carpathia's deck as he searches for her. Old Rose mentions that Cal eventually commited suicide after losing his fortune in 1929 due to the Great Depression and the Wall Street Crash. Her story complete, Rose goes , alone, to the stern of Lovett's ship. There she produces the Heart of the Ocean and drops it into the ocean. Later, while seemingly asleep in her bed, the photos of her days surround her, a visual chronicle that she lived the life she wanted with Jack. The young Rose is then seen reuniting with Jack at the Grand Staircase of the Titanic, cheered and congratulated by those who perished on the ship. Category:Browse